


Reverse Image Recreation

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: On occasion Theon is so annoying that Sansa feels the need to get revenge, luckily Jon is always happy to help her...
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Satin Flowers/Jon Snow
Series: Tumblr fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Reverse Image Recreation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an image that made the rounds on tumblr of two men kissing with two women sat upon their shoulders also kissing.

“Ok but it’s going to be so much fun to see the jealousy on Theon’s face if we do this.”Sansa tried one final attempt to convince Jon of her idea. 

Her brother propped his head on his chin and looked at her with a piercing gaze.

“As much fun as that would be,” He said slowly, “I don’t see why I’m on your shoulders. Not when the original was the other way round.”

Sansa reached over and patted the top of his head, “Because if I tried to sit upon you shoulders my feet would still touch the floor.”

Jon pouted at her, and then at his boyfriend as he started to laugh at him.

“I am not  _ that _ short Sansa.” He tried to defend, but everyone’s laughter drowned him out.

“Jon, I love you, but your sister is absolutely correct. There is no way she could sit on your shoulders.” Satin soothed while still laughing, “It’s only one picture, and just think of how annoyed it will make Theon?”

“I feel like I have to ask,” Robb leaned forwards, “What exactly has Theon done this time, that you want him left out of this recreation?”

“He told Arya I was the one who ate her leftovers.” Sansa said.

“He gave my phone number to ten girls last Saturday when they asked for his.”

Jon glared at Robb, “I have been fielding calls all week. Why can’t he just tell them he is in a relationship?”

“Because Theon is an arsehole.” Margaery stole Sansa’s drink from her hands and took a long, loud sip through the straw.

Sansa glared at her girlfriend and stole her drink back, it wasn’t her fault that Margaery drank too fast and Sansa liked to savour her drinks. Besides, she would likely need all the caffeine within her cup to be able to convince Jon to go through with her plan.

Robb shook his head, “I suppose that’s all fair enough. I’ll help you, provided you don’t tell him it was me.”

Sansa smiled, “I wouldn’t dream of it, brother dearest.”

For some reason, neither of her brothers looked reassured by her words. 

“Fine.” Jon slapped his hand on the table, “I’ll do it. But I expect you to take my side in an argument as payment.” 

That was fair enough, Sansa was the best at arguments of all their siblings, and this picture would definitely be worth helping Jon win one.

* * *

Sansa staggered slightly with the weight of Jon upon her shoulders. It took her a moment to find her new centre of gravity, something which was not aided by her brother’s grip upon her hair and his panicked movements.

“Hold still Jon!” She hissed, “Else I’ll drop you.”

He froze so suddenly that Sansa found she was hard pressed to hold in a laugh, fearful of making him move again. Robb and Margaery has no such fears and started to laugh so hard that tears began to roll down Robb’s cheeks.

Satin did not laugh at Jon from his perch upon Margaery’s shoulders, but his eyes were bright and a smirk played upon his lip.

“Just relax Jon.” Satin called out, “Soon you won’t even remember you are sat upon your little sister’s shoulders.”

Jon grumbled but relaxed, his posture becoming easier for Sansa to handle.

Margaery grinned at her, her sweet face framed by Satin’s legs

“Are you ready?” Robb called, his camera in his hands, “Or is Jon having second thoughts?”

“Fuck you Stark!” Jon called, twisting to flip Robb off. 

Sansa dug her nails into Jon’s leg in retaliation and smiled at Robb, “We’re ready!”

She stepped forwards so her lips were hovering over Margaery’s.

As soon as Robb gave them the thumbs up she pressed her mouth against her girlfriend’s and gently moved her lips. It was a sweet kiss, unable to go too deep What with the presence of the boys on their shoulders. 

Sansa could feel Jon upon her shoulder, the way he was leaning in to cup Satin’s face in his hands, for every so often she needed to shift to accommodate his movement.

“Alright, I think I’ve got a good few.” Robb called out, “Do you need some help getting down?”

Sansa debated internally for a full minute about just dropping Jon to the floor. He was her brother and it would absolutely serve him right for squirming so much, but she also didn’t want to accidentally injure him.

She took so long deciding whether to just dump him or not, that Satin has already been helped down by Robb and he came to help.

Jon folded himself into Satin’s arms, grateful to have his feet on solid ground again. He kept shooting Sansa looks, as though he knew exactly what she had been debating on. 

Sansa smiled innocently at him, the sort of innocent smile that meant she was actually as guilty as suspected. Robb barked out a laugh at the sight of it and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m surprised you didn’t just drop him.”

“I debated on it.” Sansa kept up her innocent smile.

Robb’s grin only widened, “Shame you didn’t really. Might have knocked some sense into him. I’ll send you the photo later, as I’m assuming you want to send it to Theon yourself.”

* * *

Sansa waited until they were all at home for Sunday dinner before sending the photo. She knew that it would allow the most of them to view Theon’s reaction, and that he would have to contain it somewhat if he did not want to be on the receiving end of her mother’s disapproval.

Catelyn Stark’s disapproving face was one of the few things Theon feared.

Theon’s phone pinged and he pulled it out,something almost akin to horror on his face as he viewed the image she had sent. 

“Robb!” Theon yelled, “Your siblings are mocking me again!”

“What have they done this time?” Robb managed to pull off innocence better than any of them, Sansa thought it was because he had the most practice at it.

“Look!” Theon brandished his phone at Robb’s face, “They are rubbing their successful relationships in my face! It is an outrage! A travesty! I want revenge!”

Sansa smirked at Jon, and he smirked right back. 

It was always fun to get a rise out of Theon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
